If Somebody had told Ginevra Weasley
by Huff The Puff
Summary: If Somebody had told Ginevra Weasley that she would end up marrying Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger versions are Available.
1. First Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey, this is my new one in the mini series.**

**Guys, if you have any ideas of any more pairing I can do,**

**Sirusly,**

**Tell me :)**

**Sorry if this is short, Ginny's POV is quite hard in first year.**

**As it will be up until fifth.**

**LETS DO THIS :D**

**-Huff**

**If someone told Ginevra Weasley in first year that she would one day end up marrying Harry Potter, she would of screamed at the top of her lungs.**

_The _Harry Potter would one day marry _her_? She liked to think so. He was just a brave hero who had defeated You Know Who, way before she was even born. Well a year. Her mother had told her the story thousands of times! It was one of Ginny's favourites. When she and her brothers went to King's Cross she felt a burst of excitement. Hogwarts was only one year away then she would be learning magic spells, potions, how to fly a broomstick (She already knew mind, but then she could do it out in the open). There was so much she wanted to learn. But she would have to wait until next year to learn them things. Just as her brothers were about to run past the barrier a young boy with jet black hair and moon glasses showed up. He didn't know how to cross the barrier so her mother showed him. The boy went with Ron, her older brother, only by a year though. They rushed through the barrier at a run and out of sight. When she hurried through the obstacle she emerged onto a busy, bustling, bright platform. She pleaded with her mother to let her go, it looked so amazing and brilliant. She wanted more than anything to go. But even she knew she couldn't. Then she learned Harry Potter was on the train. She pleaded with her mother so more but she waved it down. That must have been who he was. He was the boy with the jet black hair and moon glasses. And he'd patted his fringe down because of his scar… He was the boy who lived. She couldn't wait until next year. It was going to be Totally Awesome!


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Just kidding, HA YOU FELL FOR IT ;D**

**Sorry it's been so long, been busy with other stuff.**

**Haven't really been on F.F alot...**

**So heres the second chapter, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Good bye my friends.**

**Also, would you recommend reading The Da Vinci Code?**

**Quite enjoyed the movie so I'm thinking about reading it.**

**Any who,**

**Enjoy**

**-Huff**

**If someone told Ginevra Weasley in first year that she would one day end up marrying Harry Potter, she would have stared wide eyed at you.**

Because how on earth would Harry Freakin Potter marry her? She was just an eleven year old child, who couldn't even string two words together when he was around. But at least she had finally made it to Hogwarts, though her year wasn't the best first year, probably worse than Harry's. When they had gone to Diagon Alley her Father and Mr. Malfoy had gotten into a Row in Flourish and Blotts. It was a nasty fight but Mr. Malfoy left after a while of tormenting her Father. When she had got home she had emptied out her Cauldron to take a look and found a mysterious Diary. It had had the name Tom Marvalo Riddle on it. She didn't know any Tom Marvalo Riddle.

She had kept the Diary and had started to write her deepest darkest secrets into it. And surprisingly, the Diary wrote back. It wrote back advice, and comforted her. The year started okay though. It wasn't her fault Harry didn't like his Valentines Poem, well, maybe It was a little bit her fault. She had thought he would love it! Obviously she couldn't have been more wrong. He hated it! He even got teased by the wretched Draco Malfoy because of it. She did feel a bit bad afterwards because of all the upset she had caused. That died she poured her heart out into Tom Riddle's Diary. She had become attached to it.

After that night she started not being able to remember where she had been. There were just long bits of black throughout her memory. Then Ms. Norris was found Petrified. She found it very strange how she couldn't remember where she had been when the incident had occurred. When Harry had told all the bones in his arm she had been terrified for him! And then Colin Creevy was found Petrified and she couldn't remember were she had been when that had happened. Something strange was going on so she wrote it all in her Diary. The Duelling Club then began, so she had attended it and had seen Harry speaking a strange tongue which sounded a lot like Parslemouth. That didn't change what she thought of Harry though, she still utterly adored him, even though he spoke that strange snake language.

Then she had started to suspect the Diary of doing things, whenever there was a attack she couldn't remember where she had been, she always opened up to the Diary. So she chucked it in one of the stalls in one of the girl's chamber rooms. It was hardly ever used because of that ghost Moaning Myrtle. And then she saw Harry had found it. So she did what she had to do in order to protect him. She stole it back. She made a right mess of their dormitory in the process though. That was one of the last things she remembered. One minuet she was in her dormitory crying, and the next she had woken up to find Harry over her.

The floor had been damp, and Harry had had blood smeared across his face. He didn't look like he was going to make it, until Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix landed on next to Harry. It cried for The Boy Who Lived. Harry's wounds started to heal before her eyes as the phoenix tears smothered them. It was all okay after that point. Tom had died, or at least, been banished. And Ginny and Harry were better friends, though, Ginny was still extremely nervous around him.


	3. Poll

**Important Notice that shall be uploaded to all of my stories that are in need of updates :)**

**Please may you visit my profile and vote on the Poll of which story of mine you enjoy most.**

**The winner shall be updated first, the second second ect and It'll be the base of my new schedule rather then random updating.**

**The reason for this is because I recently noticed a lot of people are enjoying A Very Potter MSN, more then what I thought as it was just a random story that I updated every few months, probably longer.**

**So the quicker you vote the quicker you guys get updates :)**

**My writings been getting on top of me lately, been trying to write the If Somebody Told Series but I scrapped a lot of the chapters because I wasn't happy with them, I've also been writing a Fanfiction that will come out in maybe October this year? And an original story that I've mentioned a few times on PERCYtoHARRY I think.**

**Thanks and vote now!**

**-Huffers :) **


	4. Third Year

**Hey guys, Huff here.**

******Well these are the results for the poll!  
>If Somebody had told... 1st<strong>

**Watching A Very Potter Musical... 2nd**

**PERCYtoHARRY... 3rd**

**A Very Potter MSN... 4th**

**So this is the arrangement of updates :)**

**-Huff**

**If Somebody had told Ginevra Weasley in third year she would one day end up marrying Harry Potter she would of laughed hysterically.**

But that would only be to hide the shock. She had to admit she found Harry a lot easier to be around since last year. Hermione had also had a word with her, telling her to play it cool and he might notice her. She wasn't too sure, but she did feel a lot better when she took the advice. Harry didn't mind talking to her as much. I mean, I guess to him she'd always be his best friends little sister. When Harry's name had come out of the cup she had turned around to look at his face. A look of pure disbelief was wiped over his face. She believed that he never put his name in the cup, the look on his face told her that much. She was worried about him – She couldn't deny it. When she saw that dragon – It had given her a massive jolt in her stomach. It was hard to believe that even Harry Potter, the lad who lived could defeat this monster. But she knew Harry wasn't like everyone else, he was different, no matter what he said. She wasn't even entirely surprised when he managed to defeat the Horntail, she was eccentric of course. She clapped until her hands felt numb. Then Neville had asked her to the Yule Ball. At first she thought of declining, hoping maybe Harry would ask her. But even she knew he fancied Cho Chang, and she wouldn't get to go if she said no. So she went to the Ball with Neville, he wasn't a bad dancer either. Soon enough the Second Task had arrived, with cold weather and what not. Once again, Ginny's anxiety levels came up dramatically as she hoped Harry had a plan. Gladly she watched as he surfaced completely fine, well, as fine as anyone would be. When the final task came she hadn't expected it to be a biggy, Harry did stuff like this all the time! He'd find it easy. And then he'd come out of the maze holding the dead body of Cedric Diggory. She'd been shocked at first, she didn't want to look at the dead Hufflepuff. She wanted to find Harry and tell him everything would be alright, but he was no where in sight. She believed Harry when he told her You Know Who had returned. She trusted Harry. She trusted him with her life.


	5. NEW

**Right guys, I'm going to start by saying I'm VERY sorry for not uploading in like... a month.**

**No internet can do that :(**

**But bad news is I'm going to have to abandon the little "Writing order" thing you guys voted for. JUST FOR NOW!**

**See I'm going to post the latest PERCYtoHARRY because I find it so easy to write them. The words just flow; I don't really need to think about what I'm doing. All I focus on is what I want to happen and it flows out. So I guess for now fans of that can expect more chapters than usual for that. And yes, I know a lot of fans have abandoned PERCYtoHARRY. Why? I don't know. Maybe because the plots got boring, maybe because its a slow moving story, maybe because I was focusing more on the HP than the PJ (Which I'm actually changing now) But I'm still going to keep uploading for those of you who're still with me, one year after the release. I think my writings improved drastically, tell me, do you think so too?**

**For the series "If somebody told" I find it unlikely I'll do a Neviluna version. But it's not entirely off the board! I'll probably still do the Harry version after the Ginny because I'd feel bad if I didn't finish that couple. But I really want to keep my focus on a HP story I'm currently writing that deals with deep emotional issues that will be released this October on "Remembrance Day" for good measure. I also want to focus on wrapping up the first PERCYtoHARRY story. As at the moment I can't see the finish line and I want to be in reach of it as there's two more PERCYtoHARRY'S to come. The other things I want to focus on are my original stories such as "The NWO" And another that I have yet to name. But there's one other fanfiction I'm also doing, because it's so big and there would be a bad response if I didn't upload frequently.**

**One of my stories I'm very upset about seeing as I put a lot of work and effort into it and the response is minimal... So if you guys could check out my story "Regrets" and maybe give it a review that would honestly make my day :)**

**Well guys I think that's it for now. But on another note I will still be uploading to "If Somebody Told" but the chapters might be shorter, I may get the order of events wrong (Haven't read the books in a while, been focusing on reading Dan Brown) and they probably wont be uploaded as much.**

**Oh before I forget the A Very Potter MSN will be barely updated. It'll probably be returning to a story where I upload when I feel like it and I have some spare time to kill.**

**Once I've wrapped up the first PERCYtoHARRY story (Hoping to finish it this year) I'll focus on the Neviluna version if you guys still want it to happen. If not I'll bounce head first into the second PERCYtoHARRY story :)**

**Thanks for reading guys,**

**-Huff**


End file.
